Digital information (such as a computer file) must often be identified to be in a particular state, denoted by the status of the information as of some event or time. Digital information is highly subject to change; normal attempts to improve the content, inadvertent commands or actions which change the content, or tampering by others are difficult to detect.
Another problematic attribute of digital information is that copies may exist which are identical in content but differ in the meta data that the computer system uses to describe the digital information. Such meta data includes the date/time recorded for the creation or last modification of the file and the file name. The meta data may imply that otherwise identical copies of digital information are different when in fact they are not. Such confusion makes it difficult to avoid unnecessary duplication of content on a single computer or on a collection of computers on a network. The inability of systems to reliably distinguish different versions of files with the same identifier or to recognize identical files with different identifiers wastes network resources and creates confusion when files are transferred between users of a network.
Further, data on computer systems can generally only be accessed through identifiers which to a greater or lesser extent include information about the location of the file in the storage of the computer. For example, files within a sub-directory are at risk if someone changes the sub-directory name. If changed, the path to a file becomes invalid, and all of the stored or remembered names of files become invalid as well.
Finally, it is inconvenient for computer users to identify collections of specific versions of digital files. It would be desirable for users to refer to collections of specific copies or versions of digital files without creating a new entity which incorporates copies of the files into a new form. Many mechanisms have been created to combine such copies into what are commonly called archive files. Such solutions create additional copies which are often proliferated to many systems. The difficulty is that digital copies of many of the files in an archive are already present on the systems to which they are copied, which is wasteful and potentially confusing.
One result is that duplicate copies of digital files are frequently stored on computer storage devices (at expense to the owner of the system) or transferred via telecommunications devices (at further expense to the system owner and the telecommunications provider). This duplication strains limited resources and causes needless confusion on local networks and on collections of systems connected by telecommunication networks.
To address various of these problems, unique solutions have been presented in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/236,366 filed Jan. 21, 1999, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,632, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/235,146 filed Jan. 21, 1999, now abandoned, in the name of Carpentier et al., each of which is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety. In one embodiment of these inventions, a technique as shown in FIG. 1 is used. FIG. 1 illustrates a technique by which any number of files are uniquely represented by an identifier for later retrieval. As shown in FIG. 1, the cryptographic hash function known as the MD5 algorithm (as one example) is applied to the contents of file A to produce a unique identifier 20 for that file which is referred to as MD5 A. The algorithm is also applied to files B and C to produce unique identifiers 22 and 24. Next, a descriptor file 30 is created that includes meta data 32 that describes high level information concerning the files (such as the folders in which they are enclosed, time stamps, size, etc.) and information for each file. In one embodiment, the information for each file includes the file name 34, file meta data 36 (such as time stamp, size, etc.) and the recently calculated MD5 20 for the file. As shown, such information may be included for each of the other files. Next, the MD5 algorithm may be applied to descriptor file 30 to produce a unique identifier 40 for descriptor file 30.
As described in the above patent applications, the unique identifier 40 for descriptor file 30 can be used to provide many advantages. For example, identifier 40 can be used to uniquely identify descriptor file 30, and in turn the identifiers 20-24 can then be used to uniquely identify files A, B and C. Accordingly, files A, B and C may be stored once anywhere on a network and may be eventually located, retrieved and identified using identifier 40 and descriptor file 30.
Although the above techniques have many advantages, and are extremely useful in certain applications, there is nonetheless room for improvement in the area of information management. As alluded to above, managing front office files and web-based information is a big problem with today's workers. Because data is referred to by breakable URLs and path names, the disadvantages are huge: data can be modified, corrupted, misplaced, and unreachable. As a result, valuable information is lost to an enterprise or its integrity becomes suspect.
More specifically, data protection relies on an extensive organization and expensive specialists to manage, backup and archive digital information. Locating and retrieving the right information from its exact location can be time consuming if not impossible because the information may be dispersed across various hard disks, file servers, and the Internet in duplicated forms and with a variety of hard-coded file names. Furthermore, sharing such information internally and externally can seriously degrade network performance, not to mention putting sensitive information at risk. Electronic mail attachments can be too large or take too long to transfer. A download from an FTP server or a web site may have to be started all over again if interrupted. The same exact download performed by a large number of users in one site can slow down the whole network. In addition, files are continually being modified, deleted, moved or misplaced, meaning that there is no certainty in the location of a file or in its data integrity. Thus, it is no surprise that workers themselves become responsible for managing their own data and saving versions of documents. Such efforts are extremely time consuming and may not always work.
Although the embodiments described in the above applications may address some of these problems, there are further issues that remain to be addressed. For example, if unique identifier 40 is either intercepted or otherwise obtained by an unscrupulous individual, that individual may then be able to retrieve descriptor file 30 which would then allow the individual to locate and retrieve files A, B and C. If these files contain sensitive or secret company information, there would then be a problem. In other words, the advantage provided by identifier 40 in that it can be used to uniquely locate a group of files can also be turned to a disadvantage if the wrong party obtains identifier 40 and gains access to sensitive information contained in the files. Furthermore, even though files A, B and C may be stored anywhere on a network in a location-independent manner, a secret file might still be stolen, viewed, and/or printed if it is not secured appropriately.
Thus, workers are called upon to secure their own data files. For example, a file may be stored in a computer in a physically secure location (such as in a locked room with only electronic access), the file may be electronically locked using a password or other operating system function, the file may be encoded, or some other security technique may be used. Thus, it is no surprise that workers themselves become responsible for managing the security of their own data, encrypting files, password-protecting files, hiding files and finally saving versions of files where they believe they are safe and can be located later. Placing the burden upon the worker to implement security for a particular file and then maintain that security over the life of the file is extremely onerous, expensive, and may not be foolproof.
Accordingly, a technique is desired that would provide efficient and near foolproof security for digital information and/or its respective unique identifiers. In particular, it would be desirable to have such a technique that works well with the embodiments described in the above patent applications; such a technique would provide a user with the assurance that not only can a file be uniquely identified, but also that the file can be kept secure from prying eyes and its integrity can be guaranteed.